CORE-B has resources to automatically scan, recognize and measure objects at high resolution directly from microscopic slides. It is a unique configuration of a Zeiss axioplan microscope with Ludl motorized stage, fine focus and filter changer; CCD camera; Perceptics Image Capture and Processing System; Local VAX cluster; and mass storage devices. The resource is connected to others via ethernet. Locally developed software systematically scans individual microscopic sections with automatic focusing; process images for features such as stained cell bodies, silver grains, and neuronal processes; generates montages from scanned areas of different objects; statistical analyses and representations of the data; data to LONI for alignment from serial sections. CORE-B will be linked to CORE-C to receive and process images from the confocal microscope and to CORE-E to send and receive data from the Laboratory of NeuroImaging. Projects 2, 3 and 6 will use the resource to enumerate particles like silver grains and HRP granules. Projects 4, 5 and 7 will use the resource to enumerate cells, fibers and silver grains. Project 1 will use the resource to collect images of axons for depiction.